


Celestial Cock-Up

by DoomBoi (Teh_FemaleMoriarty)



Series: Ineffable Beracasdfghjjkl (Beel Has Feelingzz) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has Feelings, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enemies to Lovers, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hate Sex, He/Him Pronouns For Gabriel (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Kinda, Light Angst, Oops! All Feelings, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), almost, but not really, that's not a tag but it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_FemaleMoriarty/pseuds/DoomBoi
Summary: “I thought angelzz couldn’t lie.”“The only time a lie isn’t a lie is if it’s an act,” Gabriel answered, and that… that was far too tender for Beel’s liking. They slid their hand up further, to wrap around his throat.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Beracasdfghjjkl (Beel Has Feelingzz) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679611
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Celestial Cock-Up

**Author's Note:**

> ask and ye shall receive!! y'all were so sweet, and i'm in quarantine, so here's that sequel y'all wanted!

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” Gabriel said, head tipped back against Beelzebub’s high-count sheets as the Prince of Hell sucked a bruise into the hollow of his throat. “It’s unprofessional.”

“You mean we can’t keep meeting  _ for _ this,” they corrected, shoving their cold hands under Gabriel’s stupid turtleneck to skim along his ribs. It was a typical Thursday night, really. Gabriel would protest out of obligation, Beelzebub would tempt, and the archangel would bite. Cue very agressive sex that left them both sated till next time. “Shirt off, Wank-wings.” Tempt might not be the right word, actually.

“You have no authority here, sunshine,” Gabriel laughed, pushing them both up into a sitting position to strip himself of -really, it was one of his dumber outfits, that stupid turtleneck with slacks. Beelzebub greatly preferred his bespoke suits, with all those buttons they loved to rip when they fucked him, if they were being honest. Which they weren’t. To anybody. It would be a funny old world if demon princes went around being honest to themselves, let alone archangels. Beelzebub clicked their sharp teeth and shoved Gabe backwards, pressing a firm hand down on his chest right below his throat.

“We both know that’s not true,” they said, rolling their hips down to meet Gabe’s, earning them a choked off little gasp from the archangel. “I thought angelzz couldn’t lie.”

“The only time a lie isn’t a lie is if it’s an act,” Gabriel answered, and that… that was far too tender for Beel’s liking. They slid their hand up further, to wrap around his throat. They didn’t choke him. Neither of them had negotiated anything beyond leaving marks, the obvious degradation one gave a hereditary enemy, and while Beel was a Lord of Hell, they weren’t a bastard. But the archangel’s eyes blew wide with arousal, his head tilting back fractionally, eyebrow crooking up in question, and Beelzebub pressed carefully on his pulse points, reveling in the feeling of having  _ the _ Archangel fucking Gabriel’s life in their hands. Well, his corporeal life. They couldn’t vanquish him like this, half-dressed and weaponless.

“Tell me you know who’zz in charge,” they demanded, no small amount of steel in their voice. Gabriel’s hands on their hips bunched the material of their slacks, his breath catching in the throat beneath their palm. They smirked, pressed their thumb up against the soft underside of his sharp jaw. “Say it, Gabe.”

“I know who’s in charge,” he breathed.

“Who’zz in charge here, Gabriel?”

“You’re in charge here, Lord Beelzebub,” he answered, and fuck, how many times had they thought of Gabriel using their title in bed? None. They weren’t being honest, remember? Beel just grinned, a sharp, mostly-unkind thing, and hummed their pleasure, releasing the angel to pat his cheek in the most patronising manner they could.

“There’zz a dove,” Beel said, shucking their undershirt and nudging Gabriel’s legs to rest over their thighs. “Say what you will about angelzz, but at least they know how to follow orderzz.” Gabriel’s mouth furrowed in protest, and Beel leveled a look at him. “Handzz on the headboard.” The archangel swallowed hard, wrapped his big hands around the old-fashioned headboard. “See?”

“You’re scum.”

“You sure know how to sweet-talk a demon,” Beel drawled, still grinning as they snapped their fingers to rid the angel of his trousers. Gabe was already achingly hard for them, his legs falling open further to get comfortable with the position he was in. “How about we try something new.”

“New with you usually means I end up in pain,” Gabriel snarked.

“Are you complaining?” Gabe flushed, bright and splotchy all the way down to his big chest, over where a human heart would be. “Right,” Beel said, swallowing more lies as they thumbed open their slacks. Gabe licked his lips, tightened his grip on the headboard, and satisfaction settled low in Beelzebub’s belly. They palmed themself as they drew their prick out of their slacks, drawing Gabriel’s attention lower, making the archangel swallow hard.

“That’s… not what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?” Beel asked, miracling their fingers slick and stroking Gabe once, twice, slipping them further down and stealing whatever bullshit had been about to leave his pretty mouth. “Handzz on the headboard,” they snapped when he made to drop his hands, and they grinned to themself at how fast Gabe responded to the order.

“What you had before,” Gabriel answered, breath coming in fast as Beelzebub stroked slowly over his entrance, getting him to relax. “I was expecting your…  _ fuck _ that’s... I thought you were going to hurt me,” Gabe sighed, relaxing and dropping his head back against the pillows as Beelzebub fucked him open on their fingers, miracling more lube when they needed it. Beel snorted, nudging his legs up further.

“If I hurt you, it’zz going to be in a way that you enjoy,” they said, bowing over the line of his strong body to bite down hard on his collarbone, drawing a bit-back little pleasure sound from him. “Becauzze I enjoy knowing you get off to fucking me, even though you shouldn’t,” they husked, and Gabe shivered, hands tightening around the headboard as they pressed a third finger into him and bit his shoulder. “Besidezz, that kind of pain izzn’t fun for either of us.”

“And your Effort?”

“I wanted to fuck your infuriatingly perfect ass,” Beel said simply, drawing out of him carefully, earning themself more soft moans from the archangel. This was getting too soft for them, too close to… tender. Affectionate, even. They lined up their prick and pushed in a little less than carefully, making Gabriel gasp and whine. “That’zz not to say I won’t hurt you, Wank-Wingzz.” Despite all their posturing about hurting him plenty, the Prince of Hell was careful, giving Gabriel time to adjust and relax, pulling out when it was verging on too much and pushing back in slow and easy, their own breath coming in hard. Gabriel moaned  _ loud _ when Beel bottomed out, hands tight around the headboard.

“That’s…” Gabe said. “Different. ‘Sgood, though.”

“I know,” Beel said, propping themself up on their hands and pulling out almost entirely. “I’m never a bad lay, you know that, dove.” They snapped their hips forward, and whatever smarmy reply was ready on Gabriel’s tongue got shoved aside by the moan that left his broad chest, loud and gratifying. Beel hooked a hand under Gabe’s knee, changing their angle as they fucked him hard and fast, watching his pretty face screw up in pleasure.

This was… 

This was too much.

“Close, Beelzebub,  _ fuck _ ,” Gabe breathed, looking up at them with half-lidded eyes. “You?”

“Mm,” Beel responded, dipping their face to bite down with sharp teeth over his pulse, making him groan and arch up beneath them. “Come for me, Gabe, know you want to.” It was all the archangel needed, and all Beelzebub needed too, to feel him clench around them, so far gone in his own pleasure he didn’t complain when Beel drew out too fast. The Prince of Hell cleaned them up with a snap of their fingers, tucking themself back into their trousers and slipping off the bed, leaving Gabe panting and sated in bed.

“Leaving already?” Gabe yawned. Beel sneered at him.

“My schedule doezzn’t revolve around fucking you,  _ angel _ , I have thingzz to do.”

They left before Gabriel could respond, vanishing back to their office in Hell. They braced their hands against their desk, leaning over it and blessing themself. What the fuck were they even thinking, letting it get this far? They couldn’t keep doing this.

Their phone buzzed in their breast pocket with a text, and they fished it out before they could even think about it.  _ Two days? _ was all that was there, no caller ID or other message. They couldn’t keep doing this.

_ Two days _ , they replied, unable to be honest with themself.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a goblin boy who thrives on comments, please spare some in this time of need


End file.
